Wondercute
Wondercute was formed in 2006 as a training team consisting of the girls who enjoy "cute". Their raison d'être is to fight the enemies of "cute". They were formed by Molly between February 15 and 16, 2007, with input from the rest of the team members, and were introduced in the story The Power of Cute Compels You!. Their first sim run was on February 17. Their costumes are based on sailor suits, and are colour-coordinated with an appropriate picture displayed on the front (more details in team members section). : Their sailor suits were not exact replicas of the Sailor Scouts, but it was easy to see the source, with the colors and the bows in the back. Jade had green trim and bow, with a kitten on her chest as well as her Purse of Holding. Bunny had pink with a rabbit on her chest with one ear flopped over, as well as the rabbit ears that Chou had gotten her on her head. Her utility belt that she wore was in pink as well. Misty had blue trim and a rearing unicorn on her chest. Anna had yellow trim and a cute squirrel picture, with the squirrel raising one paw. Lindsay had a small dragon on hers with orange trim and bow. Pern was wearing an orange bow around his neck, clearly showing their connection. Molly was wearing red with a rainbow on her chest. Rythax was wearing a red bow in a similar manner to Pern and he seemed amused by this development but clearly not comfortable with how he appeared.The Power of Cute Compels You! After their first sim run, "Sam Everheart shook her head sadly, as she watched the mass of giggles head back to the changing room. She was certain that little good could come of this. They had done well, fighting in a chaotic storm that she remembered and knew that one former marine would recognize as well. This had all the earmarks of a category five storm heading their way." During Spring Combat Finals, Wondercute was set against STAR League Jr in a double crash. It went badly for both teams.All the King's Horses Fall 2007 With the return of school, Wondercute found new "potential members" in Pounce and RibbonA Little R&R 2. The Three Little Witches also decided that they wanted to join Wondercute. This was headed off, and they along with Mischief formed a junior team the Cutettes.Danny 1: What's New, Pussycat? - Part 2 Reformation In 2015, after the original members had long graduated, a new group of girls was inspired into reforming it as a club. In 2016, just after rushing four new members, they found a path of clues around the campus, apparently left by the original group, leading to what appears to be the original Wondercute's secret clubhouse.Following the Path of Cute Team members Spring 2007 *Gateway - red trim and bow, rainbow design *Dragonrider - orange trim and bow, dragon design *Generator - green trim and bow, kitten design *Aquerna - yellow trim and bow, squirrel design *Bugs - pink trim and bow, rabbit design *Superchick - blue trim and bow, unicorn design Fall 2007 *Pounce - *Ribbon - purple and black, skull and bow design Cutettes *Abracadabra - *Clover - *Palantir - *Mischief - Gen 2 refounding *Brittney Ellison - Faculty Advisor''The Trouble with Karma'' 2015 *Bewitched (Nina Blake) *Gravity Girl (Alicia Garrett, nickname "Gigi") - Official leader *Petshop (Amelia Vaughn) *Unique (Samantha ?) - claims to left the club as of 2016, yet keeps on going to club events and wearing the club uniform. 2016 *Acolyte (Jessie Ryans) *Breakdance *Meow Mix (Jean Smith) *Tek Witch (Michelle Jarrowitz) **Harvey (mascot, an invisible rabbit) References Category:Combat Teams * Category:Clubs